Talking to the Moon
by HarunaBabyChanBaek
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagunya Bruno Mars yang judulnya Talking to the Moon. PAIR: ChanBaek. Keterpurukan seorang Park Chanyeol saat ditinggal pergi 'sang Rembulan' .


Author : Haruna09

Cast : Park ChanYeol Dan Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Sad ( Maybe) , Hurt , Angst xD

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : Yaoi ! BOYxBOY , Typo , Gaje , Garing /?

A/N : Annyeong ! Author baru bawa FF Yaoi sad . FF Ini Terinspirasi dari lagu Bruno Mars yang talking To the moon , translatenya itu loh nge Jleeb /? Banget dah .

Author Harap kalian kasih Kritik untuk kekurangan ini FF , Author tidak mau menerima Komen " Bagus , Daebak , Dan Sebagainya" . Setidaknya kalian kasih kritik .

Sudahlah dari pada kalian bosan dengan bacotan Author langsung saja ..

Happy Reading ...

Bacanya sambil mendengarkan Lagu Bruno Mars Talking To The Moon

Dont Like Yaoi !

Dont Read !

Keep RCL !

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Know You're Somewhere out there

-aku tahu kau disana

Somewhere far away

- Disuatu tempat yang jauh

I want You Back

- Kuingin kau kembali

My Neighbours think i'm Crazy

- Para tetangga mengira aku gila

But they i don't Understand

- Namun mereka tak mengerti

You're all i have

- hanya kau lah yang kumiliki

* Park Chanyeol Pov*

'Kreekk'

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela kamarku . Disana .. Yah Disana aku dapat melihat dirimu sedang tersenyum padaku .

Ku berjalan mendekat ke arahmu namun kau segera menghilang di balik pohon sakura yang ditanam ibuku di samping rumahku .

" Baekkie " Lirihku . Aku mendudukan tubuhku diatas ranjang , menunggu yeah menunggu kau untuk keluar dari balik pohon sakura itu .

Oh.. Ayolah Baekkie jangan bermain-main seperti anak Kecil .

Tik

Tok

tik

tok

suara dentuman jarum jam memenuhi ruang kamarku . Aku masih saja duduk menunggumu .

" Baekkie .. " lirihku lagi . Ku lihat surai almond mu di balik pohon itu dan sesaat kemudian kau keluar dari persembunyianmu itu .

Dengan Senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang , kau berlari ke arah pintu depan rumahku . Begitupun aku , aku ikut berlari menuju pintu masuk .

'Cklek'

saat aku membuka pintu .

Wushhh~

Hanya hembusan angin sore yang kudapat.

Baekkie tak tahukah kau ? Aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu .

.

.

.

At Night When The Stars light up my room

- malam saat bintang menerangi kamarku

I sit by myself

-ku terduduk seorang diri

Talking to the moon

-Berbicara pada rembulan

Try to get to You

- Berusaha bicara padamu

I hopes you're on the other side

- Berharap kau ada disana juga

Talking to me too

- sedang berbicara padaku

Or am i a fool ?

- ataukah aku ini orang gila ?

Who sits alone

- Yang duduk seorang diri

Talking to the moon

- Berbicara pada rembulan

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa aku duduk di jendela kamarku menatap jutaan bintang di langit dan bulan yang bersinar terang .

" Baekkie apa kau disana ? " ucapku .

" Baekkie aku merindukanmu .. Kapan kau kembali Baek ? Kapan kau akan menemuiku ?" Lirih ku .

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang gila yang berbicara seorang diri , tepatnya berbicara pada rembulan .

" Baek aku berharap kau mendengarku , Baek -"

aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara , Lidahku terasa kelu .

'Cklek'

aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamarku .

" Yeollie "

suara itu .. Panggilan itu ..

Sosok itu ..

" Yeollie .. "

aku tersadar , kau berada di hadapanku sekarang dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantikmu itu .

" Baekkie "

aku membelai lembut pipimu . Sungguh aku sangat merindukan dirimu . Tanpa menunda waktu lagi aku segera memeluk erat tubuhmu , aku merasa kau juga membalas pelukanku Baek .

" Aku merindukanmu Baek .. Sangat merindukanmu "

Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehermu , menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh yang selama ini aku rindukan .

" Yeollie "

aku terus mendekap tubuhmu menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang terpendam selama ini .

" Yeollie.. "

Perlahan kau melepaskan pelukanku kemudian kau membelai lembut pipiku dan tanpa sepatah kata pun kau pergi dari hadapanku . Kembali meninggalkanku bersama gelapnya dan dinginnya malam ini .

Apa kau membenciku Baek ?

.

.

.

Do You ever hear me calling

- Pernahkah kau mendengarku memanggilmu

Cause every night i'm talking to the moon

- Karna setiap malam aku berbicara pada rembulan

.

.

Pagi telah tiba , aku mengerjapkan mataku yang merasa silau karena terpaan cahaya matahari yang mencuri-curi untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku .

Dan kau tahu hal pertama yang ingin ku lihat saat ku terbangun adalah ..

Dirimu .

* Flash Back *

1 Tahun yang lalu ..

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati indahnya hari minggu di taman kota .

Laki-laki yang tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol dan lelaki mungil yang berada disampingnya adalah Byun Baekhyun . Mereka berpacaran . Yeah .. Meskipun terdengar tabu di telinga kita pecinta sesama jenis .

Bukankah Cinta itu buta ..

Tak mengenal usia dan gender ..

Lagipula .. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika perasaan itu tumbuh atas kehendak Tuhan ?

Tidak ada ..

Jadi jangan salahkan mereka yang mencintai sesama jenis

karena tanpa kita ketahui cinta sesama jenis lebih kuat daripada cinta lawan jenis .

" Baek tak terasa 1 minggu lagi kita menikah " ucap namja tinggi itu -Chanyeol- seraya membelai lembut surai almond sang namjachingu.

" Ne Yeol aku juga tidak menyangka padahal dulu banyak sekali rintangan yang harus kita lalui ... " ucapan namja mungil itu -Baekhyun- menggantung .

" termasuk di usir oleh kedua orangtua kita " lanjut Chanyeol . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk .

" tenanglah Baek yang penting sekarang mereka bisa menerima kita "

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk erat sang Namjachingu .

" Aku mencintaimu .." lirih Baekhyun .

" Aku Lebih mencintaimu ..."

.

.

.

.

Hari Pernikahan sesama jenis itu akan segera dilaksanakan 1 Jam lagi . Terlihat Baekhyun nampak cantik dengan tuxedo putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" Baekhyunnie cepat masuk mobil kita harus segera ke gereja " ucap Yeoja paruh baya seraya mengapit lengan Baekhyun .

" Ne Umma " sahut Baekhyun . Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah mobil putih yang akan membawa mereka ke Gereja . Sang Appa sudah siap di kursi pengemudi .

Mobil itu pun melesat menuju gereja .

Sedangkan di gereja sudah berdiri seorang namja tinggi dengan Tuxedo hitam yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya .

Manik matanya terus bergerak mencari sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'istri atau suaminya' .

Chanyeol semakin gelisah tat kala waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 . Pasalnya acara pernikahannya mundur hingga setengah jam .

" Baekkie kau dimana ?" Gumam Chanyeol . Tak lama di pintu masuk berdiri seorang polisi , kemudian polisi itu berjalan menuju Keluarga Chanyeol .

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika mobil yang membawa Baekhyun tertabrak kereta api saat mobil itu akan melintas .

Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat Chanyeol tahu jika 'Calon istrinya' meninggal ditempat .

.

.

.

" Baek hiks bangunlah .. Kenapa kau tidur saat hari pernikahan kita hiks .." suara isakan terdengar di sebuah kamar mayat Rumah sakit di Seoul .

Dihadapan Chanyeol ada sesosok mayat laki-laki terbujur kaku dengan kain putih yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya .

" Baek hiks "

Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol tak dapat berbuat apa-apa . Mereka hanya menatap iba anaknnya , mereka terpukul ? Pasti ..

Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di kamar memeluk foto Baekhyun .

*Flashback End*

* Still Chanyeol pov*

'Cklek'

Ku buka lemari pakaian yang menyimpan tuxedo pernikahan kita . Ku tatapi tuxedo putih yang berlumuran darah .

Itu tuxedo mu Baek .

" Baek haruskah ku menyusulmu kesana ? " ucapku . Perlahan tanganku meraih pisau yang berada di laci lemariku .

" aku mencintaimu "

'Slash'

.

.

" Yeollie.."

" Baekkie .."

END


End file.
